Never Healing Wounds
by Rosetta-Mist
Summary: She is chosen, along with a few others, to be a part of a Suicide Squad to take on a witch gone AWOL. A dangerous man is drawn to her as she is him. his powers unbelievable, hers...impossible. Spoiler Alert for movie! Rated M for a reason! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: An offer I can't refuse

Chapter 1: An offer I can't refuse

I let out another scream, thrashing back and forth in my bed, but it only gave me more aches and bruises. "Will you please just shut the fuck up!" A slam hit my door and I collapsed back onto the dingy mattress. I listened quietly from then, hearing footsteps and whispering. "Hey! I'm right here! Got something to say?! Fucking say it to my goddamn face!" I kicked and threw my arms about, sending waves of pain through my body, but I wasn't going to be ignored. Another slam against the door and I scoffed, no way were they actually going to listen to me…not me.

"Open it!" I heard a female voice call out and some arguing but the creaking of the door I realized that the female voice won the fight. I craned my neck as far as I could, trying to see the person that belonged to the footsteps heading straight for me. "Hello, Shadow. My name is Amanda Waller." she was average height and dark-skinned, stern look on her face, showing me she wasn't about playing games. "Hey, do me a favor, woman to woman… loosen these cuffs. Just a bit. They are way too tight." she chuckled and nodded to the soldier beside her.

Handsome man he was, but he also had a serious look on his face, moving closer to me, gun safety on, but a finger on it, ready to shoot me if I didn't do as I was supposed to. "Hey there, come on over. I won't bite…much." I purred at him, he groaned and undid the cuffs completely. "I highly am against this! You don't know what this bitch is capable of." "I'm aware of her abilities. Back off." the woman ordered the guards back as I gave a huge stretch and leap off the bed. "Easy now, I want to talk to you. No need to get riled up." I giggled and spun in a circle, "I'll listen, only because you let me go, it's been so long since I had a chance to stretch my body out."

I leaned against the wall, my eyes collecting information about all the weapons and possible escapes. "You'll be dead before you get half way out this room, lady." the handsome soldier said, his finger inching closer to flipping the safety. "Ahh, that's no fun. I thought you liked me." he turned to the woman and shook his head, "There is no point in having her, you got the others." "Flag, shut it. I decide what I get." "I like it! Take charge honey." "I would like to talk about-" "What happened in the yard before I was locked up here right?" she nodded and I jumped onto the bed, bouncing slightly over and over.

"What you wanna know?" she adjusted her stance and I noticed the guards moving closer to the door, adjusting with her. "How were you the sole survivor?" "I wasn't. The guy that caused it is still alive too." "Yes, but I mean of those attacked. How were you not burned with them?" "Eh, I ain't sure. I've always been durable, but that was crazy. I just didn't wanna die I guess." "So you just didn't wanna die, so you were unharmed from the blast?" "The mind is a powerful thing." I grinned at her, liking that she didn't understand me either…nobody would. "I don't believe that for a fucking second. Flag, bring her too." I winked at Flag as he came closer, blowing him a kiss right before the back end of his gun hit me, knocking me out completely.

I blinked, going to touch my face, but found I was strapped into a chair, unable to move at all. "What's going on?" I continued to blink, clearing the blurriness from my vision as I was being rolled toward several people in camo outfits, masks on and one was holding an injection gun. "What's that? What the hell do you think you are putting inside me?!" I tried to struggle, but the restraints were secure and impossible to move an inch. "Device armed." A lady said after they injected it, "Location verified." I just watched as I was rolled onto a plane with others.

I heard a female's voice talking and giggling, along with a few others, but it was impossible to see anything. It was completely dark as we traveled, secured to the plane so we weren't rolling around. After we were unloaded I saw other people that were locked up too, the other terrorist type that they labeled us. We were lined up along-side each other and soldiers were everywhere. I noticed Flag and a few others heading straight for us and giving orders. "Unlock 'em."

The second mine was unlock, I flipped out of the chair, making a few soldiers step back and stretched out again, loving the fact that I was no longer confined. Harley Quinn was making jokes to the people as some soldiers threw a sack on the ground. Flag ripped it open, welcoming Captain Boomerang. He instantly starting fighting soldiers until he was subdued. Some SUV drove up, letting out someone called Slipknot, who hit a female soldier, saying she had a mouth. "Listen up!" I turned back to Flag,

"In your necks, injection you got, it's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain, but it's powerful as a hand grenade." I touched the sore spot on my neck as he continued. "You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You otherwise irritate or vex me, and guess what? You die." "I'm known to be quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you." "Lady, Shut up! This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad, to do something that'll get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem." "So was that like a, uh, pep talk?" A tall black man said, his voice sounded familiar, I think I might have overheard him talking before.

"Yeah. That was a pep talk. There's your shit. Grab what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in 10." "You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You heard of Phil Jackson?" "Yeah." "He's like the gold standard, okay? Triangle, bitch. Study." The two didn't seem to like each other from the start, but their banter was amusing to watch. I walked away, over to the chest that was clearly mine and opened it. I paused and looked up in time to see Harley scream and hold an outfit up to her.

I searched through my chest, seeing what I was looking for and pulling it out. I looked around, not seeing anyone that wasn't staring at us, changing right in front of everyone. I felt someone looking at me hard and looked up to see the tattooed man shirtless, about to pull a tank on, his eyes boring into me. He was attractive, his tattoos intriguing as I scanned each one, I was focusing on his chest one, when he pulled his shirt on. I frowned and shrugged, turning away and pulling out my clothes piece by piece.

I still felt the burn of his eyes on me as I wiggled my ass into my skin-tight black jeans over my boy-shorts lace panties. I quickly shoved my head and arms into my long sleeve shirt, design holes along the sleeves and dark blue in color. I pulled my mess of a hair into a quick ponytail before turning back to the chest and slipping on my knee high leather boots. Once I was finished I walked over to the others, seeing El Diablo staring at me again. "Somethin' tells me a whole lotta people are about to die." "Yeah, it's us. We're being led to our deaths." I listened to him, he truly believed his words.

The others didn't believe him at all, just happy to be semi-free I guess. "Hey, what's that crap on your face? Does it wash off?" I scoffed, the Aussie was stupid, clearly. "Hey, if you like a girl, can you light her cigarette with your pinkie? Because that would be real classy." Harley asked him, but before he answered, the one called Deadshot cut in. "Hey, y'all might wanna leave old boy alone. He could torch this whole joint. Ain't that right, ese?" "Ain't got nothing to worry about from me. I'm cool, homie." we were all gathered up and Flag held up a tablet, telling us it was the voice of God.

"For those of you who don't know me officially, my name is Amanda Waller. There's an active terrorist event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT-1, and get them to safety." "I'm sorry. Uh…for those of us who don't speak good guy, what is HVT-1?" "The only person that matters in the city, the one person you can't kill. Complete the mission, you get time off your prison sentence. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag, I'll kill every single one of you. Remember, I'm watching. I see everything."


	2. Chapter 2: Midway City Terror Takedown

Chapter 2: Midway City Terror Takedown

"There's your pep talk." "Compared to your shit, she killed it. So that's it? What, we some kind of Suicide Squad?" "I'll notify your next of kin. Alpha, Bravo team. Mount-up!" I was walking toward the plane when Deadshot came up beside me. "So what's your deal? Why you here?" "Because I'm special, that's all." he snorted and shook his head. "Well you better be helpful, or stay out the fucking way." he brushed pass me and took a seat. I sat beside Killer Croc, unafraid of him.

A woman hopped on the plane right as it was taking off, Flag telling her she was late. She spoke Japanese, so I didn't understand a thing she was saying. "This is Katana. She's got my back. She can cut all of you in half with one sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn. I would advise not getting killed by her. Her sword traps the souls of its victims." "Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya." Harley shoved her hand out, like she really thought the woman would shake her hand. "Love your perfume. What is that? The stench of death?" She spoke in Japanese, about to unsheathe her sword, but Flag told her to have a seat.

"What happened?" Deadshot asked Flag, who was lying through his teeth, calling it a terror attack. Deadshot called him out, but Flag held his ground, telling him that Deadshot would cut and run the second shit went down. Suddenly the plane was being shot at, killing the pilots and sending everyone plummeting to the ground screaming. We hit hard and I gripped the straps tight, holding in the screams, thinking hard that we were going to survive this. 'No harm. No harm. No harm.' I thought over and over. When we finally stopped rolling, I realized that we were all fine, except the pilot.

We all quickly got out, in case the plane blew up after the crash, heading down the street. Harley quickly hopped to my side, giggling insanely. "Us girls gotta stick together, right?" her bat lying across her shoulders as she bumped my hip with hers. "What's your name?" "Shadow." "Shadow, huh? That's neat! What can you do?" "What can you do Harley?" she laughed and winked at me. "What can't I do!" he skipped off, clearly off her rocker. I was feeling eyes on me again and looked over my shoulder to see Diablo staring at me again. I was tired of him just watching me, I was going to figure out his problem.

I was walking right over to him when the Aussie and Slipknot began to attack the soldiers. Katana quickly subdued Boomerang, but Slipknot was already half way up a building, trying to escape. "Hold your fire." Flag ordered and pushed a button on his device on his arm, instantly Slipknot's head was gone, blown off. "Now that's a killer app!" Harley laughed as Flag turned to us all again. "Okay. You wanna keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of 'I'll blow your freaking head off'? Are you next?" "You tripping, homie." Diablo snapped as Flag walked by, before turning to Deadshot.

"You next, Deadshot?" "You just threatened me?" "Oh, Yeah." "He just threatened me." he walked away from him, Flag ordered everyone to move, leaving behind the hanging dead body. As we began to move again, I continued making my way to Diablo, he kept glancing around, as if he was looking for something. "Hey, you." I said and he turned and realized I was right next to him. "What?" "Why you always looking at me?" "I ain't. You crazy, woman." he looked me up and down, before walking faster and I fell back, he didn't want to talk, fine.

We paused as the soldiers gathered and were trying to figure our next move, I waited patiently. Half the squad left, Deadshot went to talk to Flag and a few minutes later guns were firing and this awful screeching was coming from these mutated creatures. As the bullets hit them, they weren't stopped, just kept at us. We all prepared for a fight and I backed up, unsure of what I was going to be able to do. I noticed Diablo turning and walking away, behind a crate as everyone fought for their lives.

He has all that fire-power and yet no help was coming from him. He was refusing to help us, I was getting mad, except I realized I was doing the same, I wasn't helping at all either. I was caught up in watching him just stand on the side lines, I barely heard movement behind me and ducked as the creature tried to hit me. I threw my leg up and back, kicking it away from me. I grabbed my hip, ripping my weapon off my buckle and swinging it around. The barbs caught the creatures neck and sliced through it completely, the head rolling.

I turned to see Diablo trying to move out of the sight of another creature, but it ran at him. He didn't raise his hands, he just stood there as if he was just going to let it kill him. I jumped over a crate and whipped it around the torso, jerking it down and in half before standing up and facing Diablo. "If you aren't going to fight, at least defend yourself! Don't be stupid!" "Behind you!" he shouted and I pushed him out of the way, the creature slamming his fist into my gut and sending me flying. I hit the side of a brick building and got to my feet, groaning at the pain.

"El Diablo, move." I ordered, feeling power surging through me. My whip began to glow, the barbs growing longer and sharper as the creatures came at me, I torn them all down with ease, feeling stronger with each one I destroyed. There were no more around Diablo and I when I felt the power leave me, completely gone and I hit my knees, coughing and heaving. Diablo came over to me, but made no move to touch me. "What are you?" he asked and I grinned, stumbling to my feet. "I'm like nothing you've seen or heard of." I looked over to the others and saw Deadshot on a car, shooting everyone of the creatures, pretty much taking over for everyone.

He brushed past Flag after mumbling something and we all grouped up again, I guess no one saw my action, which was good, I wasn't exactly looking for fights. "Hey, you were some help, princess." Boomerang told Diablo, who responded, "It's better this way. Trust me." he waved his hand and a creature appeared, I noticed it was the same as the tattoo on his chest, but it vanished before I could get a good look. "Oh, yeah, you're the fire bloke, eh?" "Yeah, I was. Yeah." "Right. Yeah. Hey. Well, looky here." Boomerang flicked a light, taunting him with it. Flag told some more bullshit lies, but ordered everyone to move.

"Don't say nothing to the others about me, got it? Otherwise, you'll be the one tasting the end of this." I tapped my whip on my side again, showing Diablo I was serious. "Not my business." he said simply and we walked beside each other in silence. I couldn't stop myself from glancing at him every once in a while, there was something about him I wanted to understand. "What's your real name?" I asked, curious, since I only knew him as El Diablo, which I was sure his parents didn't name him that. "Chato. What's yours?" "Shadow. I know, parents sucked."

We didn't have a chance to talk again because we reached the building we need to rescue the person from. Deadshot went straight in, ready to get it over with and we all followed, prepared for an attack from everywhere. We started up the stairs and the second I realized that Harley was gone, the bell on the Elevator dinged. We all took off running after her, she was going to get herself and all of us killed. The doors opened and everyone was ready to attack, but she was fine, stepping over the creature body and telling us to come on.

Deadshot put a mask on, Harley called him a pussy, making him threaten her, "I will knock your ass out. I do not care that you're a girl." I heard the noise the creatures make getting stronger and the roof burst open and they came crashing down all around us. There was gunfire everywhere and the others were fighting off them. I ducked down and saw Flag get grabbed by the creatures from under a desk and begin to drag him off. "Son of a bitch. Get off me." the others began to save him, circling around him to protect from all sides. I went to move, but Diablo grabbed my hand and held me back.

We moved quickly once they were all dead, knowing more would be coming soon. "Don't touch me." I hissed at Diablo and pulled out of his grip. I walked out only to be shoved down by him as gunfire rained down on us once more. I was right beside him when Deadshot confronted him, yelling. "Where you been homie?" "This ain't my fight!" Diablo shoved back, "You know what? You don't stand for shit. You ain't about shit!" "Don't touch me, man!" "Don't touch you? What you gonna do?" Deadshot began to tap on Diablo's head, taunting him more and more. I jumped up as they continued, "Don't touch me!" "I'm touching you! I'm touching you! Do something! Do something!" "Don't touch me! You wanna see something?" "Yeah, I wanna see-" "You wanna see something?!" "Yes, I wanna see something!" Diablo shoved him off and stood in front of me, blocking me from anything.

Within a moment, the entire side of the building where the creatures were was engulfed with flames, his hands shooting it out with such force and intensity. Everyone was in awe and a moment later, it was over, the creatures were dead and he was breathing heavily, turning back to all of us, his eyes boring into mine. "I was just trying to get you there. Phil Jackson. We good, right?" Deadshot cleared up, knowing not to fuck with him. Harley grabbed him into a hug, kissing his cheek. "I knew you'd come through." "That shit crazy." Diablo sighed and looked at me, his eyes showing he was worried of what I thought about his powers.


	3. Chapter 3: The truth is out

Chapter 3: Truth is out and we got screwed

The others continued to move on, but Diablo and I paused, hanging back. "What?" he asked and pushed passed me. "Are your hands hot?" I blurted, unsure of what I really wanted to ask. He stopped and looked at me with a dumb look on his face. "No, it don't work like that." "How does it work?" "You tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." he shot back, nodding to my whip. "You changed back there, you're different, like me." I nodded, we continued following the others, but kept our distance.

"It's hard to describe, really. I always had been smart, but one day something clicked inside. I got smarter, like my brain took over and went into overdrive. Doctors say I do the impossible…because I use 100% of my brain, giving me abilities to do things others can't. Most people only use 10% brainpower. It happens a lot when I'm hurt or overly-emotional." "And that's how you survived my blast?" "Yeah, I guess. I don't remember a lot about it. I felt the flames, the pain, seeing you, then blank. My mind will overtake me most of the time, I don't remember a lot or really control myself. That's why I don't really like to use my ability, it's dangerous. There really isn't a limit of what I can do at full power."

"I was born with this power, it grew when I grew, so I turned it into something I could use. It didn't work out." I knew he was holding so much back, but he really didn't want to talk about it, so I let it be. "We are freaks." I looked at him, smiling, he returned a small one, but a smile none the less. "Move it!" Flag ordered, bringing us out of our talk and I just realized the huge hole blasted through a wall and the soldiers going through it. "After you." I said and he stepped through, waiting for me to come too, walking beside each other again. Our hands brushed and I noticed that his hands were normal, not cold not hot, just normal.

I brushed it again on purpose, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did and grabbed mine, holding it in his tight. After a minute he dropped it and shook his head, "Happy now? I'm not on fire. Leave it alone." he snapped and walked a bit faster, just enough so we wouldn't touch again. We passed Harley, who was zoned out, looking down the stairs. We passed her and continued up, she could take care of herself. We were told to wait here while Flag got the person we were after. I kept my eyes on Diablo, unsure of why I was drawn to him. The door opened and Amanda Waller walked out with Flag and Deadshot. "Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home. That sounds good. You guys wanna go home? Or you wanna go back to prison?" "I'm not going back to prison." "What I'm saying is we kill the pair of 'em now before they kill us." Katana went to attack, but Waller stopped her. "I got this. You all made it this far. Don't get high-spirited on me and ruin a good thing." she waved a phone in her hand, our faces flashing on it, showing us she was capable to blowing us up too. We went up to the roof to be coptered out, but the bird was hijacked and not answering. "Light it up!" Flag yelled as bullets began raining on us.

I grabbed Diablo's jacket and pulled him over a crate with me, holding him against my chest, down and out of the way. "Just stay down, I'll protect us." I breathed, not sure why I said it. He didn't fight it, he just wrapped his arms around my sides shifting us so we were side by side, protecting each other. "Harley!" I heard Deadshot shouting and I looked up to see her walking straight for the plane. I looked at Diablo, who was staring at me again. "Hmm…" I weighed my options and decided to go for it. I leaned over to him, pressing my lips to his.

He didn't seem interested at first, but he did kiss back gently, as if he was worried he was going to hurt me. We stayed like that until the gunfire stopped and everyone was free to move again. We pulled away from each other at the same time and just looked at each other for a minute before letting go and standing up, unsure of what exactly just happened. "Deadshot, shoot that woman right now!" Amanda ordered him, but he just replied, "She ain't do shit to me." "You're a hitman, right? I got a contract. Kill Harley Quinn. Do it for your freedom and your kid." "Now she dead." he said and walked over, setting up his gun and getting his aim right.

The gunshot rang out and her body went limp, but I saw her grip still holding on. And sure enough, a second later, she laughed and began to climb the rope. Deadshot turned to Amanda, saying, "I missed." "Good one, mate." Boomerang commented as Waller ordered the bird to be shot down. Diablo looked at me and I shook my head, my powers didn't work like that. We got the conformation that the plane was destroyed, Amanda told us and loaded into the plane, telling us she would send another one for us.

"Let's go get her." Flag said and told us the ain't over. It began to rain as we all sighed and continued on, Diablo stopped me for a second and I looked at him, confused. "What was that all about woman?" "Honestly? I have no idea." I walked away, trying to use my smarts to figure out what was wrong with me. Once we were on the ground again, we saw Harley sitting on top of a car, playing off her sadness with her craziness. "Hey, guys. I'm back! I missed you all so much." "We're glad you could make it." Deadshot helped her down and Boomerang tossed her bat to her.

We continued on, heading straight for Amanda's down plane, when we found it, no sign of anyone. Flag told us to load up, we were going to be in for a fight. Deadshot hung back as we moved on, but I got pushed into Diablo as Deadshot threw a book at Flag. "You tell everybody everything. Or me and you gonna go right now." As he explained it, telling us about how something non human began to attack and how the Enchantress betrayed them and escaped. "You can just kill me right now, but I'm going to have a drink." "Hey, Deadshot, I need your help." "No, sir. You need a miracle." Deadshot and Harley headed straight into the bar across from us.

We followed after them and Harley hopped behind the bar, pouring us all drinks. I took the seat between Deadshot and Diablo. "Well, we almost pulled it off, despite what everybody thought. Worst part of it is, they're going to blame us for the whole thing. And they can't have people knowing the truth. We're the patsies. The cover-up. Don't forget, we're the bad guys. And, uh, for about two sweet seconds, I had hope." Diablo scoffed, "You had hope, huh? Hope don't stop the wheel from turning, my brother." "You preaching?" "It's coming back around for you. How many people you killed, man?" "You don't ask nobody no question like that, ese." Deadshot said, but Diablo seemed on a mission, "You ain't ever whacked down no women. No kids." I put my glass down, listening intently.

"I don't kill women or children." "I do. See, I was born with the Devil's gift. I kept it hidden for most of my life, but…the older I got, the stronger it got. So I starting using it. For business, you know. The more power on the street I got, the more fire power I got. Like, that shit went hand in hand. You know? One was feeding the other. Ain't nobody tell me no." he paused and his eyes met mine, but he looked away from continuing. "Except my old lady. You know, she used to pray for me. Even when I didn't want it." He held out his hand, creating a fire dancer, a beautiful woman in the palm of his hand.

"God didn't give me this. Why should he take it away? See, when I get mad, I lose control. You know, I just…I don't know what I do…till it's done." he placed his glass over the woman, I watched in horror as she struggled and fought for oxygen, slowly dying out in his hand. "And the kids?" "He killed them." Harley answered Boomerang's question, I felt tears coming to my eyes. "Didn't you?" Diablo was on the verge of tears, rocking in his seat. "Own that shit. Own it! What'd you think was gonna happen? Huh?" "Hey Harley, come on."

"What, you were just…thinking you can have a happy family and coach little leagues, and make car payments? Normal's a setting on the dryer. People like us, we don't get normal." "Shut the fuck up Quinn! Or I'll make you!" I snapped, raising out of my chair and staring at her hard. "Why is it always a knife fight every single time you open your mouth?" Bommerang cut in, giving me the chance to walk away from the bar, afraid of losing control. I sat at the table in the corner and dug my hands into the table. Diablo sat beside a moment later, I guessed also tired of Harley's bullshit.

"Sorry, ya know, about your family." I mumbled and he nodded, patting my hand. "Yeah, me too." Flag came in and took my seat, beginning to talk to Deadshot, but I turned to Diablo. "You lose control too. It's the hardest thing to do, keeping control. How do you do it?" "I don't use my powers. I ain't that person anymore." "How can I control myself, I have to use my mind, I'll never get control." I breathed to myself, but he heard and shook his head. I saw Flag take the device used to control us and smash it, telling us we are free to go. They continued to talk and I looked at Diablo. "What is it about you that makes me feel like this?" he met my gaze and smiled a bit. "It's the tattoos, women can't resist."


	4. Chapter 4: Suicide Mission

Chapter 4: Suicide Mission, Here we go!

**Sex Scene**

I snickered at him and touched his eye tattoos, tracing each one along his face til I touched the ones by his lips. I glanced around, the others were too into their talking to notice us as I leaned over and kissed Diablo again. His lips were soft and he didn't hesitate this time, running his hand up my side and grabbing my back, deepening the kiss. I enjoyed it a lot, then felt his hands getting a bit warmer, almost burning my shirt when I pushed him away. "I'm fine." I said before he could speak, knowing he was close to telling me we couldn't do that again.

"I could've-" "But you didn't. I'm smart, I can handle myself. It's not a big deal." "I don't care. I've lost one woman from this power…I won't lose you." "Then don't push me away." I took his hands and ran my fingers along them, showing he wasn't hurting me and he was in control. "Chato…" I breathed and he looked at me, his eyes a bit wide, like he was surprised by me calling him his name. "Kiss me." I said and he seemed to fight with himself for a moment before pulling me to him for a long deep kiss.

"Hey Love-birds, let's go!" we pulled apart and saw the bar was empty except Killer Croc. Everyone else had decided on a plan and were heading out. He headed out and I went to get up, but Diablo stopped me, holding my hand tight. "Hold up." "You don't want to help?" I asked and he nodded, but shook his head right after. "You trust me right?" I nodded, feeling like I really did. He kissed me again, holding my neck in place so I couldn't pull away. Not that I wanted to, it was great kissing him. He pressed his body against mine and leaned me down onto the couch.

I realized what he was doing and paused, "Do we have time for this?" he smirked and nodded before kissing along my neck, slipping his hand under my shirt and bra, massaging my breast. I bit his lip by accident, but he liked it and began to grind into me. I knew we really didn't have a lot of time, I pushed him up a bit and he groaned, but moved back. "I'm sorry. I'll stop." I pulled off my shirt and his right after. "Does it fucking look like I want you to stop?" I undid my bra quickly and sat on his lap, rubbing my breasts in his face and move on him in a smooth motion.

His pants were baggy and with the belt loosened by me, they slid down with ease. I went with them, beginning to massage his balls as I stroked his dick. I used one hand to continue making him feel nice and the other was undoing my own pants, knowing they were going to be a pain, skin-tight and all. I licked his dick up and down, teasing a bit before hopping up and letting him take my pants off. He used his teeth to remove my panties, kissing my legs on the way back up. I forced him back down on the couch and sat on his dick, burying it deep inside me. I let out a deep moan, it had been so fucking long since I had sex.

He seemed to like it also, grabbing my hips and squeezing me tightly. His hands began to warm up again and I grabbed them, holding them above his head, grinding my body into his as we fucked. We continued like this for what seemed to be a while, but probably wasn't. I felt myself getting so close and bit his neck to hide a moan, unable to hear the door opening. "Hey you guys-Whoa!" Deadshot's voice broke through my mind as I gasped and grabbed Diablo around the neck, pressing my breast into his face again. "Get out!" Diablo said and his hands shot out flames at Deadshot, who quickly dove outside.

We fucked for a bit longer til I came and he did too, not caring about the bar being on fire around us. We dressed quickly and Diablo took my hand, kissing me hard. "What is it about you woman? You drive me crazy." "I've been wondering the same about you. I just can't stay away." he chuckled and tucked me in his arm before walking out, seeing Deadshot waiting and just facing away from us. "Are you fucking done now? Dressed?" I blushed and he turned around, holding his hands up. "I was just coming to check if you guys coming with us. I didn't realize something was between you guys. My bad."

"Let's go save the world." I said and Diablo rolled his eyes, giving my ass a squeeze. "Alright, cut that shit out now. We got shit to do. Hurry up. Everyone waiting." we hurried to catch up as he jogged off, but couldn't help but to smile every once in a while. Apparently everyone had done the recon they could and the water team, along with Killer Croc was starting to go underground to find some bomb or something. We headed down into the subway, passing an ass-load of bullets on the ground and parts of bodies everywhere. I kept my shoulder against Diablo's, not wanting to be separated.

Deadshot was walking beside us when he spoke to Diablo, "You gonna fight with us?" "What is I lose control?" I gave his hand a quick squeeze, trying to reassure him that he was in control. "Then maybe we'll have a chance." Deadshot answered as we continued on. "You will be fine, you can control it." I pecked his cheek and he huffed. "I hope so." we didn't say much until he stopped me and let everyone pass. Deadshot gave us a look, but didn't say anything. "What is it?" I asked and he caressed my face, his eyes showing his sadness. "I want you to make sure you get out of this. If shit goes bad, run. Don't be a hero and get yourself killed."

"What about you? I will not leave you to be killed." "You will, because I care about you, a lot. I don't want to lose you now." "You won't. But I ain't going to lose you either. We stick together right? From now on. Together." I didn't give him a chance to fight or argue, I kissed him hard, showing him my feelings and passion. I heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Deadshot giving us a 'Don't make me shoot you two, let's go' look. We caught back up as snuck into the room where the creatures were, the Enchantress and her brother was.

We all ducked behind the pillars, watching as the woman was moving around, building a storm machine up and up, lightning looking like it was just about ready. "Hey, everyone can see all this trippy magic stuff, right?" Harley asked. "Yeah. Why?" "I'm off my meds." she joked. "Well, you need to handle this shit, all right? Get up there, smack on her ass, tell her, 'knock this shit off'" Flag disagreed, "I do not think that'd be wise. I'm gonna draw out the big one. My boys will detonate the bomb underneath him." I kissed Diablo's shoulder, making him look at me. "Together, remember?" "I've been waiting for you all night. Step out of the shadows. I won't bite."

Harley looked at us, we both shook our head, but she didn't listen and went to walk out, but Deadshot grabbed her, making her stay with us. "Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? And all for Waller. Why do you serve those who cage you? I am your ally. And I know what you want. Exactly what you want." my eyes went blank as I had a vision. I was standing in a meadow, it was just blooming and was completely breath-taking. "Hey." I turned and saw Diablo walking out, his face happy and carefree, a black tux on him, making him look even more handsome.

"Ready to do this?" I cocked my head to the side and that's when I realized I was standing in a wedding gown, he took my arm and turned me around, showing a preacher and the whole squad smiling at us. "This is our family, along with this." I looked to him, his hands on my stomach, a small bump. I blinked over and over, shaking my head. "This isn't right? What's going on?" I asked, but he just smiled and took my hand, pulling me along side him. "Wait, Diablo. Stop. Something's wrong." I closed my eyes, feeling my body getting lighter. 'I am not going to let you fall for this.' I heard in my own mind, then everything went black.

Inside the darkness, I waited to find my way back, I learned not to fight it when my power took over, there wasn't a point. "Hey, Shadow. Wake up girl." there was a voice, I opened my eyes, seeing a small light growing as it came toward me. "Don't lose it now, come back. You got this. Come on." I realized it was Diablo talking to me, I began to fight it, I didn't want to hurt him on accident while I was out of control. I moved toward the light, running as fast as I could, I would learn to control it…with his help. I gasped and sat up, hitting Diablo in the head with my own. He hugged me and I was breathing heavily. "I almost lost it, the power was taken over, I almost gave in." "Well you back now. That's all that matters. Let's get the others back."


	5. Chapter 5: The Sacrifice

Chapter 5: The Sacrifice that torn me apart

**This is going along with the movie. I will also write a different one with a different ending.**

"It's not real." Diablo moved from me, going to help the others. "I killed the Bat." Deadshot said, still in it. "Nah, homie. You don't want that." "What? I want that." Harley said, coming out of it. "She trying to play games with you, man. It's not real!" "He's right. It's not real." Flag said and we all walked out together, confronting her. "How long have you been able to see?" She asked Diablo, who was taking charge. "My whole life. You can't have them. These are my people right here." "But it is our time. The sun is setting, and the magic rises. The met humans are a sign of change."

"Lady, you are evil!" Deadshot shouted at her. She spoke in a different language pointing to the side, where a huge thing came out. "It's gonna be bad!" "We should run!" Flag began to shoot at it, it threw its arms out, firing these wire things at us. We ducked, then took cover behind a statue. None of our weapons were affective on him, Flag was telling us, "We gotta get him in that corner. That's where the bomb will be." "I'll do it! I'll get him there." I whipped my head around, hearing Diablo's voice and grabbed his arm. "Don't!" "I gotta do this. I'll be back." he kissed me hard, before speaking again, "I lost one family. I ain't gonna lose another one."

"Look, think it through." Deadshot was trying to tell him. "I got this. Let me show you what I really am." he looked at me one last time, smiling a small smile before taking off. "Over here!" he shouted, throwing his hands up and blasting the creature with fire. A moment it looked like it was working, but he kicked Diablo over, the fire dying off. "Diablo, no!" I shouted, grabbing my whip and went to go after him. Deadshot caught my waist and held me back. "Let me go!" he tossed me to Flag and went to shooting at the thing as the others began to attack again.

I broke free of Flag and whipped it out and around it's arm, tearing it off. It just grew right back and hit me hard, sending me flying into a broke pillar. "Shadow!" I heard someone call my name and when I sat up, I saw Diablo yell out and get up, transforming into a flaming creature huge and nothing but bones. He was speaking Spanish, which I understood, "It's on bitch." the thing tried shooting the wires out again, but Diablo's flames were bright blue, instantly burning them before they could reach him. They began a fist fight, Diablo landing the first few blows.

It seemed to be an even match, I couldn't get to my feet, my legs were so shaky. "Diablo, drive him into the corner!" Flag called out and I knew the bomb was ready, all Diablo had to do was get clear. Diablo yelled as he pushed him back, but the creature got in a punch, stopping him. Diablo ripped the thing's chest open and rammed his hands inside, melting him from the inside, fire shooting out it's mouth. "Get him, mate!" "Come on!" "Yeah, do it!" I saw his flames dying out, he was losing his power. I somehow found my feet and stumbled forward, grabbing a bench.

The thing got the upper hand, grabbing Diablo's throat as he flamed back to his normal size and self. His eyes were the only one still ablaze. "Diablo, get clear! Get outta there!" Flag shouted as the thing lifted his hand to finish him off. As Diablo's eyes faded back to normal, he met my gaze for a second, before shouting, "Blow it!" "Blow it." Deadshot ordered Flag and I leapt forward, shouting, "Diablo, no!" Deadshot grabbed me again, pinning me into the pillar as I watched in horror.

"Now, GQ. Now." "NO!" I screamed, and Flag yelled for us to get down, Deadshot protected me, but I watched Diablo mouth that he was sorry. "Now you're screwed." He told the thing, I screamed again as it blew up, sending smoke and debris everywhere. "Diablo!" I reached out, hoping my power would save him…knowing it was impossible. The enchantress shouted in her language again, probably for her brother. She collapsed on the ground, her machine losing a bit of power. "Why did you do that!" I punch Deadshot in the face, then again in it chest.

He pulled me into a hug as I cried, beating him over and over. "I had just found him! How dare you! You took him away!" "Shadow, calm down. We had no choice! I'm sorry." "I don't fucking care! I want him back!" "You next. Deadshot told the Enchantress, as they walked toward her. I went to the edge of the crater where Diablo was, my hands shaking and tears falling. I blocked out everything, just picturing Diablo's face and his voice speaking to me. "You tell me not to be a hero…then you do this. Why couldn't you let me help. Why did you have to do this?" I spoke in a whisper, feeling so alone and empty now.

'I can help. If you let me.' I blinked, hearing the voice inside me. 'Diablo wouldn't want me to.' I replied with my thoughts, hearing the voice laugh. 'Diablo is gone. Forever. You don't want his death to be in vain do you? Let me help you get revenge.' I looked up, seeing the others fighting the Enchantress, but losing. "Where is she?" "I don't know." I looked back at the hole. "If I lose control, maybe I'll die and get to see you again." I took a breath, standing up and as I breathed it out, I let my mind go blank as I gave in and let my power completely take over. I could see everything this time, to take back control if it went to far, I began to flip my whip back and forth, walking over to the fight.

I joined into the fight, matching her movements quickly and whipped her around the waist, throwing her into a wall. She vanished before hitting the wall, appearing behind me and kicking me forward, onto the stairs. I tried again, but she also was able to match my movements as she fought all of us off. She was just about to finish Boomerang off when I saw Killer Croc grab her and sling her into a statue. He grabbed her again, throwing her into the air, but she vanished again. She appeared back at the top of the stairs, we started toward her when she shouted, "Enough!" she motioned her hand, ripping our weapons from us.

"Of all who have faced me, you have earned mercy. For the last time, join me or die." "I'm not much of a joiner, but maybe we should." Harley said and Deadshot told her that she was trying to take over the world. "So? What's the world ever done for us, anyway? It hates us." 'She can bring back Diablo!' I thought, walking toward the light. 'No, she is just offering imprisonment. Do not fall for it.' my power replied. 'What does it matter? All I want is Diablo back.' 'Why you barely knew him.' 'Because I fell in love with him. I'm not even sure how that happened so soon, but it did. All I want is him. He is my world.' 'He is gone.' 'So my world is gone, what do I care if she destroys it?' 'He would not want it to happen.'

I paused, Diablo died so we could save the world, but I didn't want to live without him. I was torn as Harley stepped forward. "Hey lady, uh. I lost my Puddin'. But you can get him back, right?" I listened hard, perhaps if she brought back Harley's love, she would bring back mine. "I can, my dear. Anything you want." "You promise?" I stepped forward before my body stopped on its own. 'Don't do this!' my power shouted at me. "Yes, child. You need only bow and serve beneath my feet." Harley began to bow down, "I like what you're sellin, lady. There's just one teeny problem. You messed with my friends!"

Harley grabbed Katana's sword and sliced open Enchantress's chest, ripping out her heart. "Her heart's out! We can end this!" Flag handed a bomb to Croc to throw into the machine, Harley tossing her gun to Deadshot to make the shot. "She can bring Diablo back! Wait!" I shouted, taking control again, but Boomerang held me back, not letting me go as I fought his grip. Deadshot pulled the trigger and blew the machine to pieces, making us all duck again. Katana went to finish the Enchantress off, but Flag stopped her. Boomerang let me go and I fell to the ground.

Now there was nothing to bring Diablo back, the witch didn't have enough power for anything anymore. "Diablo…" I breathed, unable to focus on anything except his face as he let himself die to save us all. I cried until my eyes had nothing left I stood up then, seeing Flag embrace the woman that the Enchantress had taken over. "If y'all don't mind. I got me a sewer to crawl back into." "Yeah, and I got some business to handle back in Gotham." "I'm going to hotwire a car. Need a ride?" it angered me that they were all perfectly fine, going back to their own business, like Diablo's life meant nothing.

I gritted my teeth, trying not to lose control and kill them all, they were not worth Diablo's life. They didn't care anymore now that they were free. "Your ass is not driving." "Why not?" I heard footsteps and saw Waller walking up to us, holding up the bomb device control in her hand. "How are you not dead?" "We just saved the world. A 'Thank you' would be nice." "Thank you." she said, Harley said you're welcome, but Deadshot wasn't quite as happy. "So, we did all of this and we don't get shit?" "Ten years off your prison sentences." she acted like that was a big deal to us, who most of had lifetimes on our sentences.

"Nah, that's not enough. I'm seeing my daughter." "That can be arranged. Any other requests?" "Ooh. An espresso machine." Harley said, Killer Croc said he wanted BET. "Ten years off a triple life sentence? Darling, I'm walking out of here a free man or we're going to start having some real fun." Boomerang walked up to Waller, but she didn't back down. "Why don't we have some fun?" Knowing he wasn't going to get his way, he backed off. They began to head out, Amanda looked at me. "What do you want?" she asked me, I shook my head. "I want Diablo. He's gone." her eyes were softer, like she actually felt sorry for me.

"I can give you his belongings, so you will have something of his." I had a flash of my bump in the vision the Enchantress gave me. Maybe I would have something of his to keep. "I do have a request. And after what we all just went through, I better get it." "What is it?" "I'll let you know in a few weeks, when I find out if Diablo got me pregnant. If he did, I will keep it, I want a proper room and everything the baby and I could ever need. Your mission made me lose him, so if I do have his child, nothing in this world is going to take it away. I will destroy everything." I knew she saw truth in my eyes and nodded. "I'll set it up once we know for sure. For now, get back to your cell."


	6. Chapter 6: I am Unleashed

Chapter 6: I am unleashed.

**This is Chapter 5, with a different ending. Diablo will not die in this one**

"It's not real." Diablo moved from me, going to help the others. "I killed the Bat." Deadshot said, still in it. "Nah, homie. You don't want that." "What? I want that." Harley said, coming out of it. "She trying to play games with you, man. It's not real!" "He's right. It's not real." Flag said and we all walked out together, confronting her. "How long have you been able to see?" She asked Diablo, who was taking charge. "My whole life. You can't have them. These are my people right here." "But it is our time. The sun is setting, and the magic rises. The met humans are a sign of change."

"Lady, you are evil!" Deadshot shouted at her. She spoke in a different language pointing to the side, where a huge thing came out. "It's gonna be bad!" "We should run!" Flag began to shoot at it, it threw its arms out, firing these wire things at us. We ducked, then took cover behind a statue. None of our weapons were affective on him, Flag was telling us, "We gotta get him in that corner. That's where the bomb will be." "I'll do it! I'll get him there." I whipped my head around, hearing Diablo's voice and grabbed his arm. "Don't!" "I gotta do this. I'll be back." he kissed me hard, before speaking again, "I lost one family. I ain't gonna lose another one."

"Look, think it through." Deadshot was trying to tell him. "I got this. Let me show you what I really am." he looked at me one last time, smiling a small smile before taking off. "Over here!" he shouted, throwing his hands up and blasting the creature with fire. A moment it looked like it was working, but he kicked Diablo over, the fire dying off. "Diablo, no!" I shouted, grabbing my whip and went to go after him. Deadshot caught my waist and held me back. "Let me go!" he tossed me to Flag and went to shooting at the thing as the others began to attack again.

I broke free of Flag and whipped it out and around it's arm, tearing it off. It just grew right back and hit me hard, sending me flying into a broke pillar. "Shadow!" I heard someone call my name and when I sat up, I saw Diablo yell out and get up, transforming into a flaming creature huge and nothing but bones. He was speaking Spanish, which I understood, "It's on bitch." the thing tried shooting the wires out again, but Diablo's flames were bright blue, instantly burning them before they could reach him. They began a fist fight, Diablo landing the first few blows.

It seemed to be an even match, I couldn't get to my feet, my legs were so shaky. "Diablo, drive him into the corner!" Flag called out and I knew the bomb was ready, all Diablo had to do was get clear. Diablo yelled as he pushed him back, but the creature got in a punch, stopping him. Diablo ripped the thing's chest open and rammed his hands inside, melting him from the inside, fire shooting out it's mouth. "Get him, mate!" "Come on!" "Yeah, do it!" I saw his flames dying out, he was losing his power. I somehow found my feet and stumbled forward, grabbing a bench.

Diablo wasn't going to be able to keep it up much longer, I needed to do something. "Shadow, no!" I heard Deadshot shout and realized my body was moving on it's own. I sliced at the creature's face, making him back off Diablo as he continued to flame out. "Diablo, Shadow! Get out of there!" Flag yelled, but the creature still had enough power to rip my whip from my hands and toss it to the side, useless now. "Shadow, get away!" Diablo yelled at me, trying to get up and protect me. "I said not to be a hero." "That doesn't mean you get to die for us!" I shouted back, ducking under the wire thing again.

I grabbed Diablo's shoulder and pulled him up, kissing his lips quickly before throwing him to the side, nodding to Flag, who ordered the bomb to be blown. Diablo shouted for me as I closed my eyes, feeling the power taking over in reaction to my body needing the protection. The blast hit me, yet all the pain I felt quickly warped into power, allowing me to survive and speed out of the way. The bomb destroyed the creature as I spun into a room, turning all the pain into power. I was almost at 100%, almost at doing anything I wanted. Diablo's footsteps came toward me, his voice calling out my name.

"Over here. I'm fine." I told him, standing up tall and letting the power flow through me. He stared for a moment, unable to believe what he was seeing. I looked into a shard of glass, seeing myself at almost full power. My eyes were solid black, dark pools of nothing. My tan skin seemed to ripple, like the power was trapped under my flesh and wanting to get out. My clothes were almost gone, just enough to cover me still, my hair down swirling around me like it had a mind of its own. "Shadow, get control." "Diablo, move. I'm not sure what I will do. It's time to end this." "Woman, listen to me. Don't lose it."

I walked past him and picked up my whip as I continued forward, the others beginning to fight off the Enchantress. I wrapped my whip around her leg, dragging her over to me. "What are you?" she asked as I gripped her neck. "I'm the end." I went to crush her throat, but she vanished and focused on trying to get the others killed before she went after me. "Let this end!" I called out and sent a blast of power out, knocking everyone down and slamming her into the stairs. I walked over, using my whip to rip open her chest. "I almost lost someone I care for. Because of you. Your heart is mine now." I tore it straight from her chest, tossing it away as she gasped for breath and fell down.

I went to finish her off, but Diablo's flames hit me from behind and I turned to face him. "Come on Shadow. Come get me." I growled and began to walked toward him, feeling his power yet unable to feel the strength of it, nothing could harm me now. He backed off, nodding to the others to finish the Enchantress. "Diablo, why would you attack me? Do you not care for me as I do you?" "Girl, you know I do. But I don't want you to destroy yourself." he held up his hands, dousing his flames and just staring at me. "Get control of it. It's over, you did good."

There was a blast from behind me, the machine was destroyed by the others, I saw something heading straight for Diablo and moved with my speed to take the blow, sending us both flying into a wall and I felt my power give out on me, completely leaving me as I gasped for breath. "Shadow?" I blinked, feeling the pain in my chest, yet no power came with it. "D-Diablo?" "Yeah, I'm here, just stay still. I'll get it out." I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but felt more pain as he did something to my stomach. "Y'all alright?" I heard footsteps and voices. "She's hurt." Diablo told them as they saw me, I felt wetness on my body, but I assumed it was the water from earlier.

"Damn, that's bad. Is she going to make it?" "Yeah, she is a survivor, she can survive anything. Right Shadow?" I blinked, my vision a bit blurry as Diablo's eyes found mine. "Use the power, don't leave me." I shook my head. "It's gone. I can't feel it anymore." I choked out, feeling like I was going to lose him, lose everything. Diablo took my hand as I attempted to raise it, I saw it was covered with blood, I had to be losing a lot. "Go guys, get outta here!" Diablo told them, this pressed his lips to my forehead. I heard their footsteps leaving, but it was beginning to get hard to hear anything.

"Diablo…it's too late." I breathed, feeling my body get cold and limp. "Don't you dare give up. Girl, you are staying with me." he pulled me closer to him. "I love you damnit. I ain't losing you now." "I love you too. I'm sorry." I touched his face with my bloody hand before my world went black. 'You are so weak. Can't do anything without me. I won't let you die. Open your eyes!' I felt a ripple go through me and my eyes shot open as I coughed. "Shadow!" I heard Diablo's voice and looked around for him. He was crying, but smiling. "God damn girl, I thought you were gone!" he hugged me tight, telling me he wasn't letting me go ever again.

"Hold on." I said and adjusted myself so I could get to his neck. "This might hurt." I whispered and dug into his skin, tearing it open and pulled out his bomb. I did myself and he just stared. "Smarts. I got them and can take out the bombs without detonating them." I explained I tossed them away from us and sank back into his arms. "Just relax, I got you. We getting out of here." I lifted me into his arms and stood up, kissing me deeply before walking out of the building, leaving the others and heading out into the world to start a new life together. We would always remain together, forever.


End file.
